ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Middle-Earth: Part I - The Source
''Premise for Part 1: Sonja's Return What Clank overlooked is during the first adventure, the mysterious One Ring keeps calling to its bearer, Sauron! To prevent the same mistake they made before leaving the first time, Ratchet and the gang goes back to Middle-Earth. At first, things are started off pretty good. They finally get a chance to see not only Frodo Baggins, but also Azimuth's girlfriend, Sonja Ferrington! The celebration didn't last long, because the Wraiths, servants of the Dark Lord Sauron, is in pursuit of the One Ring. After being rescued by a ranger named Strider, he has lead them to Rivendell, a elven city. As the Fellowship of the Ring, a group of warriors gathered across Middle-Earth, was forged, a long time foe teams up with Saruman for redemption as the supreme ruler of the universe... Premise for Part 2: Azimuth's Trust The Fellowship of the Ring was broken because of the surprized attack from Saruman. With no other choice, Ratchet teams up with Clank, Sasha, Jake, Persea, Genis, Azimuth, Sonja, Reia, Frodo and Sam as they continue their journey to Mordor, where the shadows lie. Yasha and the rest of the gang joins Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in their search for their missing friends. Along the way, Ratchet and Sonja come across Gollum, a Hobbit who has been corrupted by the One Ring and transformed him into a monster. Ratchet remembers the creature who toys with him, Clank and Bilbo last time. Gollum explains that Sauron's forces captures and interragating him for information, which would explain the Wraiths that chase them down earlier. With Gollum as the only guide to Mordor, Ratchet and Sonja have no choice but to follow his lead to Mordor... Premise for Part 3: The Saiyan Warrior As Frodo, Sam, Ratchet, Jake, Sasha, Persea, Genis, Azimuth, Sonja and Reia finally gets closer to the land of Mordor, Yasha and the rest of the gang has one last strike against Sauron's forces. But, the clue to Sauron and the battle on Minas Tirith caused many lives in battle. As Frodo bears the recent heavy One Ring, Sam not trusting Gollum, and Sonja's proof of love towards Azimuth, many people believe that the hearts of men are easily corrupted by the ring. Before they can put an end to the One Ring, Hatchet, who has been revived and had a new scouter on his eye, appears for a long awaited rematch. Ratchet and Sonja will have to fight against Hatchet if they want to not only save Middle-Earth, but to protect the friends and families they cared so much for... Facts: *This story is based on "The Lord of the Rings Trilogy" by New Line Cinema'' *''Focuses on Azimuth's revealed truth about Sonja (3-Part Story)'' *''Guest stars on this story are the following:'' **''Heroes'' ***''Sonja Farrington and the Lombax Five'' **''Villains'' ***''Hatchet (Cyber Form)'' **''Cameos'' ***''The Skeleton King (Unseen)'' ''Gallery: ''' The_Fellowship_Of_The_Ring.jpg|Official Poster for "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" Lord_of_the_Rings_-_The_Two_Towers.jpg|Official Poster for "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" Lord_of_the_Rings_-_The_Return_of_the_King.jpg|Official Poster for "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Ring" '